Marcas
by Hevith de Zar
Summary: Sakura aprenderá de la peor manera a no meterce en la intimidad de Karin/Shöjo ai.


Saludos, del mismo modo en el que me gusta el yaoi también me apasiona mucho el yuri. Hace poco, estaba intentando probarme a mí misma para ver si era capaz de hacer fics de humor (de ese género que no se me da ni a palazos) y la idea de éste shot surgió cuando decidí escribir el que fuera mí primer yuri, o más específicamente, mí primer shöjo ai.

En éste shot intente probar con un nuevo _pairing: _Karin y Sakura sin tener que romper con sus personalidades y ubicarlas dentro de la trama del universo de Naruto lo más elocuentemente que pudiera hacerlo, y pues éste ha sido el resultado.

**Advertencias: **Shöjo ai, si no eres de los que gustan de éste género aun estas a tiempo de no leerlo, ya que podrías encontrar en el situaciones que podrían llegar a ofenderte.

Bien, hecha una vez la advertencia les dejo con el fic:

* * *

**Marcas.**

Cuando Haruno Sakura había retornado a Konohagakure, tras su intento fallido por asesinar a Uchiha Sasuke, lo primero que hizo al cruzar la puerta de su alcoba fue romper en llanto sobre su cama, de forma inconsolable. Sumiéndose en la obscuridad de su habitación.

Se había lamentado por varias y muy obvias razones. Entre las cuales, destacaba el hecho de saber que, a pesar de haber dejado de ser- desde hace tres años atrás- una cría inútil y llorona, no por ello conseguía frenar las lágrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos aun en día, convirtiéndole en esa misma penosa pubertad de doce años. Del mismo modo que muy meollamente había vuelto a herir a Naruto con sus descuidadas declaraciones, escudando sus sentimientos por el Uchiha menor.

Relativamente había sido muy corto el tiempo en el que se enclaustro con la finalidad de desahogarse, antes de que escuchase la voz de su madre emergiendo bajo el umbral de la puerta. Atrayendo con ello su atención, y obligándole a secar con el dorso de su mano las traicioneras lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

— Sakura hij... — Silenció, tan pronto vislumbró los opacos orbes jade de Sakura levemente hinchados. — ¿Sucedió algo malo durante la misión? — Se apresuró a articular notoriamente preocupada.

— No ha sido nada — Afirmó, reincorporándose de su lecho vertiginosamente; — ¿Que se te ofrece mamá? — Le dio la espalda al decir esto, para pasar a despojarse de sus guantes de pelea, y depositarlos sobre la mesa de noche.

— Es Shizune — Musito bajo, comprendía que su hija requería de su propio espacio. Denotando que lo que menos necesitaba era ser interrogada, o por lo menos no por el momento, cuando yacía marcada todavía por la perceptible huella de aquella dolorosa misión, la que fuera quizás la más desgarradora de todas. Teniendo únicamente en mente que probablemente la cuarta guerra _shinobi_ podría convertirse en la última vez en la que volvería a verlo.

Y dónde ambos jóvenes se declararon muerte, sin que ella fuera capaz de interferir al respecto. Del mismo modo que solía ser siempre.

Convirtiéndose en una espectadora más en el dilema.

— Parece ser que te solicitan.

— Iré en un segundo — Apremió, esbozando una sutil sonrisa que lejos de aliviar a su madre encogió en gran medida el corazón de la matriarca Haruno.

Enseguida, atendió el llamado de la Godaime, dándole la espalda a sus emociones de la forma que debiera de ser. Hallándose nuevamente solicitada por su estado de _Kunoichi_, pese a no haber sanado del todo las heridas del corazón. Con la única diferencia de que sus destructivas habilidades no fueron necesarias esta vez, sino que, en lugar de ello, a quién llamaban era a la _shinobi_ médico en la que se había convertido con el correr del tiempo.

Pronto se le vio adentrándose en los dominios del departamento de la división de tortura e interrogación _ANBU_, comandada por Ibiki Morino. La mente maestra que encabezaba la agrupación. Más específicamente en las celdas para los prisioneros sometidos a filtrar valiosa información. Sitió donde llevaría a cabo su labor.

Recapituló.

Por un segundo la había olvidado. A aquella renegada pelirroja que acompañaba a Sasuke cuando lo encontró.

La misma que estuvo a punto de morir de no haber llegado a tiempo. Razón por la que estuviera ahí, a escasas horas de haber puesto un pie sobre su amado hogar, yendo con un botiquín médico en manos y rodeándose por aquel tenue manto de obscuridad, apenas etéreamente iluminado por un par de bombillas parpadeantes.

Presa de los acosos de los carceleros que a su paso, soltaban mil y un infamias para atraer su atención, acallados a su vez, por las duras reprimendas del _chuunin_,Raido Namiashi, quién le acompañaba en su recorrido hasta el cubículo ocupado por la chica de desconocida procedencia.

Tal vez era inoportuna la idea de estar siquiera cerca de aquella joven, cuando no dejaba de recordarle lo débil que se volvía tratándose de Sasuke como problema- y por el que se condeno a estar a punto de pasar a mejor vida imprudentemente-, pero sin dudarlo ni un sólo segundo, le había rogado a su maestra que le permitiera ser ella la encargada de realizar una última inspección previa a la cautiva, para asegurar su salud. Puesto que, aun habiéndole practicado una rápida sanación el daño que recibió fue tal que, estuvo a nada de perder la vida a consecuencia de ello, y sólo gracias a sus cuidados fue que llegó con vida hasta la aldea.

Aunque para ser sinceros, solamente estaba encubriendo con ello el verdadero móvil que le orillaba a portarse atenta con aquella extraña.

Descubrir aquel motivo que mantenía distante al portador del _sharingan_, pese a haber cobrado venganza ejecutando a su hermano mayor.

En cuestión de segundos la celda se abrió, dando cavidad a que la joven de melena rosácea se perpetrarse dentro.

Al acto, los nativos de la Hoja se sorprendieron al encontrarse de frente con una Karin tan quitada de la pena, recostada sobre el asiento largo de metal, leyendo un libro que le arrancó una que otra risilla.

Irónicamente, la mujer estaba totalmente divertida de la vida.

Y a saber de dónde diablos lo había sacado.

Karin se sobresaltó un poco al verles invadir su espacio personal tan repentinamente, y montándose todo un drama, echó fuera de la vista de los presentes aquel libro que ingeniosamente obtuvo de uno de los guardias, con ayuda de sus escenitas de chantaje.

— ¡Me duele! ¡Por Kami! ¡Cómo me duelen mis heridas! — Manifestó, apoyando una mano sobre su frente y la otra encima de su vientre, a manera de afligió.

Con lo cual, descoloco totalmente a los otros dos, quiénes veían sin parpadear la manera en la que se retorcía de dolor, al borde de la agonización. Actuando muy exageradamente.

_Mentirosa._ Fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de ambos.

— Te esperaré fuera — Espeto el _shinobi_ a la menor, codeándole el brazo — Ten cuidado con está mientras — Concluyó. Hablándole al oído para el disgusto de la rastreadora. La cual lograba escuchar todo perfectamente desde su lugar con el ceño medianamente fruncido; y saliendo de allí, ambas adolescentes se encontraron mirándose mutuamente por un instante. Antes de que las pupilas rubí deshicieran el contacto.

— He venido a ver cómo van tus heridas, ya que en estos momentos cuento con el material necesario — Develaba, aproximándose hacia ella, y pasando a colocar el botiquín sobre el áspero suelo, se arrodillo de frente a ella, comenzando a buscar dentro los utensilios que emplearía.

La pelirroja no comento nada al respecto, simplemente se remitió a tomar asiento y presenciar su eficacia al obrar. Observándole aplicar chakra de sanación en las partes afectadas y unas cuantas gazas con bastante cuidado.

La recordaba. ¿Acaso podría olvidarla? A la portadora de tan aguerrido chakra emanando un aura cándida por cada poro de su piel, pero que por increíble que fuera estaba muy remotamente lejana de compararse con el que se destilaba en su colega: Uzumaki Naruto.

Mantenía muy presente a ambos ninjas por ser los seres más cercanos al Uchiha, del mismo modo que no podría olvidar jamás las lágrimas que derramó la _kunoichi_ frente a sus ojos, por culpa de aquel sujeto; y que le turbaban de profunda ira el alma.

Claro.

Curvo una maliciosa sonrisa mientras especulaba, quizás una vieja enamorada más que cayó ante los encantos del chico del clan del abanico. No tenía que pensarlo demasiado para deducirlo, era casi imposible que ese no fuera también su caso.

— ¿Podrías quitarte la blusa?

— ¿Eh? — Salió de su ensimismamiento, ante el peso de su petición.

— Necesito colocarte estas vendas, así que quítate la blusa, por favor — Reiteró, pareciendo que no hablaba de nada relevante. Porque en realidad lo era ¿Qué de raro tenía que le pidiera eso?

Sin embargo, Karin estaba estupefacta.

— _¿S- Sacarme la blusa?_

Bien, eran dos mujeres y no era nada del otro mundo lo que le estaba solicitaba. Después de todo, era algo "inocentemente" necesario, y tal vez no dudaría en haberla obedecido si en lugar de la joven de melena rosada se tratara de Uchiha Sasuke en pos de razón preliminar. De hecho, estaría más que encantada de hacerlo por él bajo otras circunstancias, pero definitivamente no con ella.

La escaneó.

Escudriñando ese par de esmeraldas que le contemplaban en la guarda de que acatase su orden.

Debía de admitir que aquel espécimen femenino no era la gran cosa comparado con ella. ¡No señor! Haruno Sakura no era la quinta maravilla de Konohagakure, a comparación de muchas otras.

Si bien, el rosáceo de sus finas hebras complementaba de forma innegable con su tonalidad de tex, su cuerpo carecía de la voluminosidad estrictamente necesaria para atraer la mirada de los caballeros. Sin duda, no le parecía para nada atractiva, y no era que le cayera mal- ni siquiera la conocía a fondo- sino que, ella era su "enemiga".

Sakura era frentuda y plana, al igual que una tabla, pero sorpresivamente no existía una gran diferencia entre ella y la _kunoichi_ médico. Ambas corrían por la misma edad. Ambos bustos eran pequeños y poco pronunciados, al igual que sus caderas; y ninguna era mucho más hermosa que la otra. Por lo tanto, si Sakura tenía su enorme frente como percance a Karin los lentes de miope no le engalanaban precisamente. En cambio, ella contaba con un pequeño defecto, que para su infortunio sólo conseguía desemparejarla de la _kunoichi_ de la hoja.

Sus marcas.

Y por supuesto que no iba a dejarle mirar aquel "defecto", cuando le apenaba que fuera precisamente ella una de las cuantas personas que lo descubriera bajo su consentimiento.

— No voy a quitarme la blusa, pervertida — Fue todo lo que declaro a su favor, examinándole acusadoramente.

Gobernó el silencio.

— ¿"P- Pervertida"? — Su injustificada recriminación la había dejado fuera de sintonía. — ¡Escucha! — Vociferó, colocándose de pie, — ¡No estoy interesada en las mujeres! — Exclamaba gradualmente alterada; — ¡Esto es parte de mí trabajo, malagradecida!

— ¿Ah si? Bueno, pues con tú cara de machorra no pude evitar pensar todo lo contrario — Aseguró socarronamente.

— ¡_Cha_! ¡¿A quién llamas "machorra"? — Rugió echa una furia.

— ¡A ti mocosa! ¿A quién más? — Argúyaba, reacomodándose las gafas.

Reino otro prolongado silencio.

La rastreadora había esperado algún puñetazo de su parte u otra agresiva apelación sin sentido, pero sorpresivamente, tan sólo le escuchó reír estrepitosamente. Luego de un rato. Viéndole llevarse ambas manos al estómago en el acto, por culpa del ligero dolor que le provocaba la estrepitosa risa que le comenzaba a abordar.

— ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Te has vuelto loca? — Soltó incrédula, ante lo que acontecía.

Ciertamente no le veía gracia alguna el haberla ofendido de tal manera, y tras unos instantes, Sakura recobró la compostura. Removiendo con su dedo índice una gotita que escapo de sus glándulas lagrimales.

— Me causa gracia que nos estemos peleando por esto — Comentaba, sintiéndose un tanto aliviada de que sus ofensas eclipsaran el pesar que llevaba a cuestas, — Cuando claramente la machorra eres tú ¿O acaso creíste que no me di cuenta de la forma con la que me mirabas el busto?

— ¡¿Qué? — Había olvidado por completo que la había estaba juzgando con la mirada tan detenidamente que pareciera que estaba muy interesada deleitándose con sus atributos femeninos. Lo cual se prestaba a malinterpretaciones. — T- Te equivocas — Balbuceó en un ánimo por defender su honor, — En realidad yo...

— Me estabas midiendo el pecho — Intercalo divertida. Llevándose ambas manos a la cintura.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Profería completamente abochornada.

— Tal vez la que le quiere ver el busto a la otra eres tú — Afirmó, emulando una sarcástica sonrisa.

Karin ruborizo hasta las orejas.

No permitiría que esa engreída se mofase de ella en su presencia tan campantemente, o por lo menos no hasta haberle pateado el orgullo por el suelo un par de veces antes. ¿Quién se creía esa "plasta rosa" para tomarle por la delantera? Ya le enseñaría que con Karin nadie jugaba, ni siquiera al estúpido de Suigetsu le había permitido tanto, cómo para que pusiera en duda sus preferencias sexuales. Las cuales estaban más que confirmadas ¿O acaso no había sido ella la única valiente que intento violarse- "literalmente"- al menor de los Uchiha?

Fue en ese momento tanto tu enfado que olvidó por completo que la que comenzó con las ofensas fue ella, y que Sakura simplemente se estaba defendiendo.

...

Sin más preámbulos, sonrió para sorpresa de la chica de la hoja. Quitándose las lentes para pasar a depositarlas sobre su asiento al levantarse. Mientras ondeaba su larga cabellera de fuego un par de veces. Desprendiendo una dulce fragancia casi incomparable a cualquier otra que la_ kunoichi_ médico hubiese percibido antes; y acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella, Sakura no comprendió al instante nada en lo absoluto.

Se halló retrocediendo, sin que ella se mostrara dispuesta a dar macha atrás hasta hacerla toparse con la pared.

— ¿Q- Qué haces? — Articulaba confusa. Se había alertado al sentir los suaves senos de Karin apoyándose descaradamente sobre los suyos, justo cuando está roso su silueta con la suya, sin tapujos. Apretujándoles con los propios hasta realzarles, tan provocativamente que el cierre de la blusa de la pelirroja descendió lo suficiente para ventilar un poco su blanco pecho, mismo que resaltaba a la vista de Sakura. Mostrando la espectacular redondez en ellos.

— ¿Y si fuera así? — Interrogó colando su muslo entre sus piernas, había conseguido levantar un poco el corta de su falda. Bajo la cual, se ocultaban unos _pantis _rosas, — ¿Qué harías? — Le hablo al oído, tan melosamente que erizó en un segundo los bellos de su piel.

Sakura, enrojeció desmedidamente.

Debía estar bromeando ¿O… no? No podía ser posible que aquella chica fuera capaz de ir tan enserio cómo para... ¡¿Coquetearle?

— B- Bien — Ahora era ella quién balbuceaba las palabras, ladeando el rostro para romper el contacto de sus rostros verdaderamente cercanos. — Tú ganas, ya no te diré nada. No eres machorr...— Y en cuanto menos se lo espero, discernió los tibios labios de la rastreadora acariciando el largo de su cuello, acosadoramente.

Bloqueando su mente.

— Apuesto a que eres virgen ¿No es así? — Susurro, estremeciéndole de los pies a la cabeza.

Sakura estaba perpleja. Realmente… ¿Sería capaz de hacerle eso?

¿Si ambas eran mujeres?

— Pero ¿De qué hablas? — Intento apaciguar las cosas. — Dudo que tú...

— Yo si sé lo que es estar con un hombre — Aclaró, visualizando hambrientamente sus labios color cereza. Karin había acrecentando con esta lasciva acción su rubor. Avivando la apastelada tonalidad que tanto le caracterizaba.

La aprehendida chica estaba avergonzada. Comprensible en un sentido, ya que ese era el primer acercamiento sexual que sostenía a lo largo de toda su vida con otra persona. Puesto que, si se dejaba de lado el hecho de que años atrás fue engañada por Naruto, transformado en Sasuke, ése inconcluso beso no podría ser tomado en cuenta.

Estaba intrigada.

Nuevas emociones agolparon contra su cuerpo.

Su corazón se halló latiendo incontrolablemente ante su cercanía, y su respiración se estaba tornando dificultosa. Pero ¿Por qué? Ella nunca había pensado en las mujeres de otra manera. No, nunca, aunque debía de admitir que había algo en sus actos que le provocaron algo.

Algo que le incómodo al límite cuando el habla desapareció de sus cuerdas vocales.

Analizó lento, cerrando sus ojos.

Quizás era porque sentía sus senos acariciando los suyos muy delicadamente, cada vez que la pelirroja se restregaba contra ella, o porque un peculiar cosquilleo le estaba asaltando en cuanto sentía que lamería su cuello.

Y ciertamente eso era... ¿Excitante...?

— ¡Aléjate de mí! — Clamó, asestándole tremendo empujón a la ex-Taka, que de ésta, solo se aconteció su cuerpo yendo a estamparse contra la pared. Sin que siquiera pudiera evitarlo.

Alertando con su impacto a los reclusos y a Namiashi, quién afuera fumaba un cigarrillo muy calmadamente hasta que tuvo que correr a asomarse, esperando lo peor de todo esto, pero su asombró fue aun mayor cuando vio echa polvo a la pelirroja y a Sakura, totalmente apenada, yendo a socorrerla.

— ¿Se puede saber qué pasó aquí? — Su pregunta jamás fue contestada.

º

— Esta listo — Inquiría la _kunoichi_ de Konoha, vendándole la espalda a Karin, la cual, al final de cuentas terminó mostrándole su marcas, tras vérseles pelear por más de media hora.

Una encima de la otra, intentando quitarle la ropa a la contraria.

Tremendo espectáculo "pornográfico" que tuvo que concurrir el hombre marcado por una gran cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, quién les vigilo muy de cerca esta vez, para que no pasara un sucedo tan lamentable como el anterior. A lo cual, Sakura comprendió finalmente que la actitud de la rastreadora se debía a _eso_.

— Menuda médico...— Murmuro entre dientes la otra, levemente molesta. — Mira que casi me matas.

— ¿Qué dices? No tendría que haberte herido si no hubieses hecho eso ¿O ya se te olvido? — Le recalcaba guardando sus cosas, estaba lista para marcharse.

— Claro — Añadió, viéndole salir de la celda en compañía del castaño. — Eh, chica, otra cosa — Le llamó, capturando la atención de Sakura por breves instantes.

— ¿Si?

— Estás mojada — Le señalo con el dedo índice la entrepierna, con la finalidad de alertarle del "penoso" suceso.

— ¡¿Eh? — Rápidamente bajo su mirada para cerciorarse de lo que dijo. Comprendiendo tarde que eso era imposible, ya que no había manera de que _eso_ se notara a simple vista, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmín aun más intenso al reparar en este hecho. Había caído en la trampa de Karin. Maquilado para que pudiera enterarse de si se había "mojado" a causa de la excitación.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunto el ignorado _Chuunin _a la menor, la cual paso por el rojo de vergüenza hasta el morado de coraje. Yéndosele encima a la otra en un solo parpadeo, con tal desquitarse.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Ayuda! ¡Quiere matarme! — Gritaba Karin, haciéndose la victima.

— ¡Suéltala, Sakura! — Mandataba Raido, intentando detenerla, mientras la sujetaba por ambos brazos.

— ¡Ya verás! ¡Ni creas que esto se va a quedar así! ¡Depravada!

Finalmente, Sakura tuvo que curarla por tercera vez en el día. Olvidando por completo preguntarle sobre Sasuke, antes de que se diera comienzo a la cuarta guerra _shinobi_ y fuera demasiado tarde para intentar volver a hacerlo.

* * *

Aparte de Konan la rastreadora me encanta, se me hace muy sexy y claro, sigo sin comprender por que muchas ficker las ponen a pelear por el Uchiha menor, cuando bien podrían estar haciendo _pairing _x3

Jajaja

Matta ne~~


End file.
